No one will notice
by animelvr4evr
Summary: Naruto's mask is breaking, but he has something that can replace it, but will n e one notice? this happens on the day Tsunade heals Sasuke


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wrote this cause I was bored and it popped into my head when I was taking a nap. LoL

Key –

"Speaking"

/**Kyuubi talking/**

(Author's note)

-o-o- flashback/change of scene etc.

No one will notice

-o-o- Tsunade's P.O.V –o-o-

"Old hag! Come on! We have to go and get you to heal the bastard and Kakashi-sensei!"

My eyes twitched as the brat called me old. I whacked him across the head as I excused myself from Nara (insert Shikamaru's dad's name here). I watched as Naruto jumped happily to the hospital, and I couldn't help but smile. It was as if he was the sun itself, sending warmth and happiness to everyone around us.

"Sakura-Chan! This is Tsunade-baa-san. She's going to heal Sasuke!" his loud, obnoxious voice broke my thoughts as he screamed out the girl's name. I smirked. "Hey brat, do you like her?" his face turned red for a few seconds before it disappeared. "Come on, heal Sasuke!!!" the Sakura girl just looked at me. I guess she was trying to see if I was the real thing or not. O well, I don't care about things like that. Well, let's see how I can heal the Uchiha survivor."

-o-o- Naruto's P.O.V. –o-o-

I was getting really really impatient. Sasuke had been out for a long time. He's got to wake up soon. Come on old hag, wake him up!!!!!!!!!

I shook my head slightly as a headache began to form. Smiling is hurting my jaws again, but I can't stop, or they'll know about my mask. This mask that took me years and years to make won't break just because of something so little.

Feh, looks like the bastards up. I was about to say something, but stopped. I watched as Sakura jumped into his arms and began crying into his shirt. I smiled sadly. As she ran into his arms, a felt as if a kunai was being stabbed into my heart over and over again. I knew that no one will care for me like that.

If it was me sitting there in that bed, I know for sure that no one will care. Hell, I doubt if the doctors will let me stay in the hospital in the first place. I am pathetic thinking that maybe, someday someone will recognize me.

I walked out and then I remembered there's still Kakashi-sensei who needs help. I plastered a smile onto my face and told the old hag to follow me. Everything else that happened became a blurr to me. All I know was that I was leading the Hokage to Kakashi, then to Lee when she told me to leave.

I just shrugged and walked home. The headache was getting worse and I decided to make a u-turn and head to my favorite spot instead. I lay onto my stomach as I watched my reflection in the river. My finger traced over the scars that marked me as the demon. Then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

/**hey kit/**

"onee-Chan, is that you?"

/**no it's some other demon that was sealed inside of you/**

"Whatever onee-Chan."

**/you know kit, your puppet is ready/**

I smiled. So finally, after all these years, something is going to replace my mask. Something Kyuubi-nee-Chan and I had been working on together since I was nine. Yup, that's right. NINE. That meant I knew about Kyuubi way before that Mizuki dude told me. I'm not that stupid am I?

I looked at a replication of me. I was able to make a replication of my soul. Now, I am free of the hate. Kyuubi-nee-Chan even said she'll teach me jutsus as we watch through the eyes of my dear replica.

The replica of me was perfect. How can it not be? Years I spent to make this tool to be like what others think I am. Now, I do not have to worry about my mask being broken, because my new shield is the ultimate defense. Not even the Yamanaka clan members can see anything wrong if they are able to get into my head. For once, I can relax, and truly be myself. Now, Kyuubi-nee-Chan and I can sit down and think of a plan to destroy the place I never called home, Konoha, because no one will notice that I am gone.

END

I doubt there will be a sequel. - I hope you liked it, but I know it's bad -- Welpers, PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't want to, its ok with me though. I'll just sit in the corner of my room rocking back and forth saying "oh my gosh, everyone hated my story. I shouldn't have tainted their beautiful, intelligent minds with my horrible writing. I'm sorry." Over and over again. - lol


End file.
